


Dangerous

by KagayaSenpai



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, English is not my native language, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, it's not actually a roleplay lol, kitty kink, mister kink, relation ship to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagayaSenpai/pseuds/KagayaSenpai
Summary: "This thing, growing up between us, it's getting dangerous."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 11





	1. Falling Leaves are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy this is the first time I write a fanfiction in English please tell me if you find any grammar mistakes !!  
> Btw please to everyone reading this, write more Ten x Yangyang fanfic.  
> *****As you probably know, Ten often calls Yangyang "baby", I wanted to change this nickname and decided thant Ten would calls Yangyang "Chat", which means Kitty/Cat in French

When Ten awoke, he felt a slight smell tickling his nostrils, it was sweet and warm. He hurried to remove his heavy blankets, which gave him much too hot in the early spring and rose from his bed. He slowly proceeded to the stairs not to stumble early in the morning, something that had already happened to him, and smelled the air as he descended. When he reached the kitchen door he heard several voices. He gently pushed the door and saw Yangyang and Kun making pancakes, hence the delicate smell. The two smiled and laughed while cooking. Ten then issued a throat scrape to warn them of his presence.  
"Hi Ten, how are you? asked Yangyang, calming his previous laugh."  
"Well thank you, a moment passed and he hurried to add, And you ?"  
"Me too, he gently laughed and then point at the pancakes, Want some ?."  
Ten stared at them for a long time and forgot, a second time, to reply to Yangyang. The latter understood well with the way Ten looked at the pancakes, that he wanted them, and began to cook one for him.  
"You could answer him Ten, you’re super rude", Kun who had seen the whole scene was surprised at the way Ten was acting with Yangyang  
"No, don’t worry, I understood from the way he looked at the pancakes that he wanted them too, hurried to add Yangyang, just, he continues, what do you want on it ?"  
"Sorry, I’m really tired, and apricot jam", he added with a little smile.  
The rest of the breakfast passed quietly, all 3 were talking and eating together, it was surprisingly restful.  
When Kun went to the shower, Ten and Yangyang found themselves alone.

Ten had known Yangyang for a little over a year, first introduced as a friend of Kun, his roommate. They spent little time together at the time, they sometimes saw each other without Kun, because they had friends in common, but they were not really close. A few months later, Yangyang was now in a relationship with Kun, and Ten and Kun’s roommate had become Yangyang’s new home, the latter spending all his free time at the apartment. Ten didn’t mind more than that, he had come to terms with Yangyang’s presence, which sometimes could be very loud. The two being the people closest to Kun ( apart from his family ) had a lot of anecdotes to share. One of their favorite pastimes was to make fun of the latter. So they got very close very quickly and took part in each other’s life.

"So, began Ten, how are the classes going?  
-It’s okay, he posed, I guess, he laughed a little bit with embarrassment.  
-Good.  
-And what about you?  
-Yangyang, I’m not going to school anymore, you know that, don’t you? replied Ten with a little smile  
-Huh? A-ah yes, but I meant life in general, did he hasten to add while stuttering slightly.  
-Chaaaat, you stutter, you’re too cute, he says.  
-Stop being awkward, Yangyang rolled his eyes and turned to the wall to turn his back on Ten."  
Ten slowly approached Yangyang before jumping on his prey and hugging him. He blocked Yangyang’s arms with his own, on his belly. He began to tickle him and rejoiced at Yangyang’s reactions.  
"A-ah, Ten, please stop, he manages to say between breaths, it tickles, AHHAHH, please stop."  
Ten devoured all his expressions, he was delighted to see Yangyang like that, under him, short breath, hair in battle and red cheeks, panting. It was wrong, he knew it, but he couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty of the youngest.  
"Hyung, he said laughing, I’ll die if you go on, do you really want me to die ?"  
"Stop talking nonsense, you’re not going to die. Look, I’m helping you control your breathing by tickling you, for the moment it’s really not that, you’re super lame".  
Ten was holding back from laughing when he saw Yangyang’s reaction, who was now trying to stop laughing and keep a straight face.  
Ten continued to tickle him a little, leaving him moments of respite for Yangyang to catch his breath. When Ten stopped, he and Yangyang looked into each other’s eyes for a little too long, Ten’s hands were still on his belly, and slowly he began to draw his hand closer to the younger’s neck. He delicately wrapped said hand around Yangyang’s neck, their eyes never left, their gaze anchored in the gaze of the other, the erratic breath, none knew what to say. Slowly Ten put a slight pressure on Yang Yang’s neck not letting go of his gaze, Yangyang squealed but did not defy the grip. He felt a heat growing up in him and grabbed Ten’s wrist which was still around his neck, yet he didn’t take it off and waited for Ten to do something, he was just very hot. When Ten began to tighten his grip and move towards Yangyang who was still lying on the couch, the bathroom lock produced a sound that made them both jump. They moved away from each other, and Kun entered the living room, a towel hanging around the basin, and another in the process of drying his hair. Ten’s heart, like Yangyang's, beat abnormally fast.  
Ten did not understand what had just happened and why he was feeling like that. He apologized to both before leaving to lock himself up in his room, spent the rest of the day in it, questioning what he felt, and did not leave until the other two were asleep.  
The next morning, when Ten woke up, Yangyang was gone and Kun had already gone to work. He went down to the kitchen and took the pancakes out of the fridge, brushed them with apricot jam, and moved into the living room. He began the day by ordering the house a little and making a fresh blow. He opened the windows that gave a magnificent view of the city. He and Kun chose this apartment for the view it offered, the sunlight reflected directly through the window.  
When he had finished cleaning up, he took out his drawing book and began to scribble the shapes of a female body. Ten was a painter, he loved his job and needed to express his creativity to express some of his emotions. He painted mostly bodies, he particularly succeeded in transmitting the angelic features of young adults.  
He drew for several hours and when he thought he had finished his work, he sent a message to his friend Johnny asking him to meet him. The latter replied very quickly and they met 45 minutes later. They used to see each other often, the two being very close, asking each other for advice and advice on important choices. Johnny spoke to him very often about Mark, and this time was no exception.  
"I don’t understand what I have to do, I have a wife, Ten, I have a fucking wife, but I can’t help but think of him.  
-Hey, calm down, it may be just a passing moment, maybe it’s one of those married couple things, after a while there is not as much attraction as before, but it will surely return very quickly.  
-I don’t know, it’s already been a few months, and it’s not as if I’m attracted to several people, he’s the only one. And worse, he’s my student. Why my brain makes such stupid choices.  
-Johnny, it’s not that bad, stay in the current situation and see how it goes, anyway, I will always be with you and I will support you any choice you make, okay ?"  
Johnny nodded, Ten always knew how to put him down and showed him that it was okay not always knowing. The two continued to speak a little longer, and eventually, each went home.  
When Ten arrived at the apartment and began to take off his shoes, he directly recognized Yangyang’s expensive shoes and breathed lightly. He wasn’t sure how to deal with him anymore. He entered the living room and saw the two bundled up under blankets and watching a film. Kun heard him coming and offered to settle down with them, he was about to reply that he did not want to disturb them and that he was going to feel like a third wheel when Yangyang intervened.  
"Yes, stay with us, that would be cool, he said gently."  
Ten proceeded to inform what Yangyang just said and slowly nodded, laid his jacket on a chair, and walked toward the couch. Yangyang raised the blanket as he approached and hesitated where to sit. So he settled next to the youngest.  
A few minutes later, he settled more comfortably on the sofa and allowed himself to leave the right part of his body to touch Yangyang's body without any ulterior motives. A little later, he felt a weight on his shoulder and realized that it was Yangyang’s head that had just washed upon him, he took a look at it and realized that he was already sleeping. He glanced at Kun to warn him, and Kun wished him good night before taking Yangyang to his room.  
Ten turned off the television and put away the blankets before going up to his room, he was tired of the long day and soon fell asleep.


	2. Desert Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im begging you to tell me how you feel about this chap hiyguyfufuygf  
> Please check the end notes !!

Ten awoke to music, which was far too loud to be played so early in the morning. He came out of his room, not really awake, and went to the kitchen. He was absolutely not surprised to find Yangyang sitting at the table, at this point he practically lived with them.  
"Hi, Ten. How are you?" Yangyang was already talking so loud for the morning, Ten just answered him with a "Hmm" before wallowing on the table. Yangyang giggled a little before he came out of the kitchen.  
A little later, Ten was lying on the sofa and Kun came to sit next to him.  
"Yangyang and I are going to the beach, want to come?" asked Kun  
"Are there other people coming?" Ten asked, who had just awakened, for the second time, from a nap.  
"Yes, there will be Lucas. You and Yangyang could get to know him."  
"Okay I'm coming, when are we leaving?"  
"In thirty minutes, the time Lucas arrives"  
Ten nodded before going back to his room and preparing his things. A few minutes later, he heard someone knocking on his door, then saw Yangyang’s head appear at the entrance. Ten invited him back, and the latter hastened to sit beside him on the bed.  
"What’s going on here? "  
"I am super stressed to meet Lucas, it has been so long since Kun talks to me about him, seriously I am more stressed to meet him than his parents" Yangyang was completely stressed.  
"Wait, haven’t you met his parents yet?" asked Ten.  
"Um, no why" Yangyang raised his head.  
"Just to know chat" hastened to add Ten.  
They continued to talk a little bit, and when Kun called them, Ten stood up and ruffled Yangyang’s hair and blew an “It’s going to be okay.”  
They both went down and saw Lucas, who was fucking tall, thought Ten.  
The introductions were made and Ten and Yangyang were reassured to see that Lucas was very friendly. They all settled in the car. A step that had taken much longer than it should have because Yangyang and Ten were fighting to find out who would be in the passenger seat.  
Ten told him that he was the oldest while Yangyang argued that he was Kun’s boyfriend and therefore had to sit next to him.  
Kun annoyed by the childish behavior of the two warned everyone that Lucas would be sitting next to him, which had spawned the lamentation of Ten and Yangyang because “it was too unfair” and that “if Ten had left me the place…”  
In the end, the two settled next to each other, and because Yangyangforgot his headphones, they shared those of Ten. The journey was long and seeing that Yangyang was tired. Ten brought his hand to Yangyang’s hair and laid his head on his own shoulder "rest yourself", he said, Yangyang was not deprived and fell asleep very quickly, his head on Ten’s shoulder, breathing his scent, music in his ears and his body swaying by the car, he felt safe.  
When they reached the beach, Yangyang and Lucas shouted that they were at the beach jumping everywhere. Ten and Kun followed them, talking. They all put on their napkins and rested a little before going into the sea.  
Yangyang wanted only one thing, swimming, however, Kun wanted to stay on the sand and sunbathe a little.  
“Kun, I'm begging you,” he whined.  
"Yangyang not now, after if you want, I’m really tired of the ride"  
Kun was sincerely sorry and did not want to disappoint Yangyang, however, he did not want to pass out in the water and die either.  
“You can ask Lucas if you want, I’m sure he’d be happy to meet you, like real talks.”  
Yangyang got up and kissed Kun’s forehead before moving towards Lucas, he was going to ask him to come and bathe with him when Ten spoke.  
“I’m coming with you Yangyang, I’m dying of heat,” he quickly got up and took Yangyang’s hand before running with him to the water.  
When Yangyang’s brain understood what had just happened he began to run as well so as not to be dragged by Ten and laughed with an open heart. They came in front of the water and looked at each other not knowing what to do.  
Ten held out his hand to Yangyang again and Yangyang caught him, Ten intertwined their fingers and both walked slowly through the water laughing whenever a wave splashed them. When the water reached the level of their bust, they stopped and talked while looking at the waves.  
Yangyang splashed Ten and smirk maliciously at the reaction of the oldest. Ten slowly turned to him and came in turn to throw him a water squall, thus began a water battle between the two, which ended when Ten drowned Yangyang and was reconceived winner by the latter.  
The two returned to the beach thirty minutes later. When they got close enough to Kun and Lucas, they saw that Kun was applying sunscreen on Lucas' back. Ten hurried to look at Yangyang’s reaction, who tried to keep smiling, Ten understood that Yangyang felt uncomfortable to see his boyfriend polishing another guy’s back with sunscreen and decided to take charge of the situation.  
“Oh yes we forgot to put sunscreen, Yangyang, come on I put it on you» Ten took his own sunscreen out of his bag and turned to Yangyang.  
The latter looked at him without understanding, Kun and Lucas also turned to look at them. Ten gently pushed Yangyang on his belly and sat on his buttocks, took some sunscreen, and slowly began to spread it out on Yangyang’s upper back. Kun and Lucas had returned to their activities and had quickly gone for a swim, offering Ten and Yangyang to come with them, but the latter didn't want to, they didn't even come back for ten minutes.  
Ten continued to apply the cream to Yangyang, leaving his fingers hanging over his entire back.  
“You can stop, you know, they’re gone too,” Yangyang muttered.  
“But you didn’t do my back,” whining Ten.  
"You want me to do it for you ?"  
“Yes.” Yangyang got up and let Ten lies down, Yangyang sat next to Ten’s body and began to spread cream, hesitating about how to touch Ten’s body.  
“You can sit on me you know“ Ten teased him. And Yangyang knew, he knew that it would not bother Ten, yet he was so embarrassed. "Don’t force yourself if you don’t want chaton“ Ten reassured him. Yangyang hummed and remained in his current place, applying the cream to Ten.  
-$  
The afternoon went very well and Ten had the opportunity to speak with Lucas when Kun and Yangyang went to look for ice cream. Ten realized that Lucas was a big child, he was very funny and Ten already liked him.  
When the two returned from their escapades, Ten felt a strange sensation taking him, seeing Kun and Yangyang hand in hand, then Kun kissing Yangyang. If he only knew that he wasn’t the only one who felt that way and that Lucas felt the same way next to him, Lucas envied Yangyang.  
The four then left in the car and Yangyang moved back to Ten and smiled when Ten looked at him and questioned him.  
"I wanted to be with you" he giggled, embarrassed.  
"Chaaat, did you miss me?" Yangyang was suddenly imprisoned by the arms of Ten, who was hugging him way too hard.  
The way back passed quietly and Ten and Yangyang shared the headphones a second time. When Ten arrived home, he wished them good night, took a shower, and prepared to go to sleep, exhausted by the long day. He looked at his phone and realized that he had a message from Johnny.  
Chicago Guy  
Ohhh fuck  
Shits happened today  
I have so much to tell you wtff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, i decided of how i wanted to write this story !! next chapter will be about johnmark. I decided to alternate between the ship so that it will be smoother with the story

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it !! Dont hesitate to give me a feedback <3


End file.
